Hatred
by GhostDog401
Summary: Rory Hates the Doctor...only not really (or Five Times Rory Hated the Doctor and the One Time He Didn't) NO SLASH


**Hatred**

**Characters: **Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond  
><strong>Parings: <strong>Rory/Amy  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>817  
><strong>Note: <strong>Takes place over the course of Seasons 5 and 6

* * *

><p><strong>For Steefwaterbutter, who wanted an extension of Chapter 60 from my 100 Worded Stories collection<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

Rory doesn't like this Doctor person.

He's taken Amy away and shown her the stars…how can Rory compete with that?

He's hates the fact that Amy has become the bait, she _volunteered _and Rory hates that. For he knows that that's what the Doctor does to people, he makes them want to impress him and people don't see the danger until it's too late.

He doesn't like this Doctor.

He certainly doesn't trust him, but he travels with him anyway because someone has to protect Amy.

**Two**

Rory dislikes the Doctor.

He was supposed to keep Amy safe, he was supposed to protect her and he failed.

He failed and now Amy is _gone_, disappearing into Earth and Rory can't follow.

Rory blames the Doctor and he feels anger welling up inside him, but he goes along with the plan.

Rory may dislike this man, but he travels with him anyways, because someone has to find Amy.

**Three**

He _knew _that something was wrong with Amy and he told no one. He kept it to himself, he spied and he manipulated until he finally got the answer.

And Rory can't help, but resent the man for it.

After all, if the Doctor had told them, then maybe Amy would still be okay…or better yet if the Doctor had never taken her with him, Amy would still be safe.

It's times like these that Rory finds himself resenting the Doctor.

But he travels with him anyway, because someone has to save Amy.

**Four**

Rory _hates_ the Doctor.

He clings to his wife, whispering soft _(empty) _words of comfort into her ear.

"It will be okay," he whispers, lies it would never be okay, not ever. Because their daughter was gone, his little Melody melted away like snow.

He wants to cry, he wants to cry and scream and rage until the world trembles under his feet, but he doesn't, because he can't.

Amy needs him, Amy needs him to be strong, for her and so he does.

He quenches his feelings of grief _(he'd never held Melody, he'd only cuddled a copy) _and hangs onto his feelings of hate _(it's all the Doctor's fault, they kidnapped her because of him) _and for a while it seems to work.

He flies with the Doctor, for someone has to be strong for Amy, but he refuses to look at the alien.

He refuses to look at the Doctor, he refuses to acknowledge him, but then…then the anger dies like a burning candle and he is left alone to cry.

But even as he cries Rory still hates the Doctor.

**Five**

Rory despises the Doctor.

It is _fair_, he's turning Rory into him.

He's turning him into a _monster_, he's making him _choose._

His Amy or the Other Amy, no that isn't right, because they're both his Amy, only one is alone and bitter.

He wants to sob, because part of that is his fault. He should've waited for her before entering the room with the Doctor. He should've made sure she was safe.

His hand is on the lock and he already knows that he won't open the door, he already knows he can't. Amy knows that too…so does the Doctor.

That man that alien _(for no man could do what he has done) _has driven him into becoming a monster such as he, and Rory hates him for it.

With one last good-bye Rory listens to his wife die and as he does he hangs onto his anger. Swearing he wouldn't become the man the Doctor was.

And he wishes he could stop traveling with the Doctor, but someone has to keep Amy from turning into the Time Lord.

**...Only He Never Really Did**

Rory loves the Doctor.

Yes, he hates the way he laughs off the serious problems and hates the way that he puts everyone in danger.

He hates the fact that the this Time Lord promises safety when he knows he can't provide it.

He hates so many things about him, but Rory loves the Doctor.

He loves the Doctor, the way someone loves a dear friend, for that's what the Doctor is, a friend.

He's loyal, protective, and willing to lay down his life for yours.

He's fantastic and brilliant, as clever as clever comes and while Rory can still sometimes feel the hate boiling inside him, he pushes it down and away.

For now he knows that the Doctor's hearts are in the right place and that's what matters.

It matters because it's what causes the Doctor to drop off Amy and him at home _(their brand new _paid for _home, with the brand new car)_. The Doctor drops them off at home, to keep them safe.

And Rory can respect that

Because that's why Rory travels with the Doctor and Amy, because someone has to keep the people he loves safe and that someone was him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it, a quick little Rory and Doctor story<strong>

**...I really do think there were times when Rory hated the Doctor, I mean absolutely despised the man, because this man is the reason people stole his daughter away from him. This man is the reason he was forced to kill his wife, given it was an alternate version of his wife, but still...**

**Not to mention the time when he really did kill his wife, which you could maybe blame the Doctor for as well...**

**But I also think that Rory loves this man. This fantastic man who is clever and witty and his _friend_...and I don't know, I hope I managed to show that**

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


End file.
